Recently, there has been a greater focus on Electro Static Dissipation (ESD) in vehicle fuel supply systems. It is known that as fuel flows through various components of the fuel supply system, such as the fuel pump assembly, the fuel filter, and various valving and tubing, there is the potential for static electricity to be generated in the various conductive components of the fuel supply system. To dissipate this static electricity, fuel supply systems electrically ground the components through electrical interconnection. For example, some systems employ a separate cable harness which grounds through the pump negative. Other systems employ grounding clips that touch the inline filter.
There is a need to provide for ESD at an outlet of a fuel pump without requiring the fuel pump outlet port to be electrically conductive.